1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to rotary lawn mower blades and more particularly pertains to a new lawn mower blade for improving the cutting edge to produce a more efficient cutting area.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of rotary lawn mower blades is known in the prior art. More specifically, rotary lawn mower blades heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art rotary lawn mower blades include U. S. Pat. No. 5,321,940; U.S. Pat. No. 4,532,708; U.S. Pat. No. 347,150; U.S. Pat. No. 5,398,490; U.S. Pat. No. 5,442,902; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,429,518.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new lawn mower blade. The inventive device includes an elongate blade member, a first scalloped cutting edge region on one end of the blade member, a second scalloped cutting edge region on the other end, a first deflecting fin on the opposite edge of the second scalloped cutting edge region, a second deflecting fin on the opposite edge of the first scalloped cutting edge region, and a mounting means for mounting the blade member to a lawnmower.
In these respects, the lawn mower blade according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of improving the cutting edge to produce a more efficient cutting area.